A Medic's Worst Nightmare
by TeaTheUnicorn
Summary: Rebecca Chambers finds herself facing the horrors of the T-Virus once more as another outbreak occurs. Will she make it out alive this time? First FanFic so R&R please.
1. Lucy

First Fanfic so be nice.

**Chapter One - Reliving the Nightmare**

Rebecca Chambers looked up from the coffee mug she was staring mindlessly into, waiting for a friend of hers to return with news of what had happened outside causing a big commotion.

It had started with loud bangs and screams followed by a silence that somehow seemed more threatening than the deafening noise. The gunshots had begun which really made her worry seeing as she was in a hospital. They were supposed to be places of healing, no-one should be firing weapons in a hospital or any where near it for that matter.

The door creaked open distracting Rebecca from her thoughts long enough for her to clear her head and realise that something was seriously wrong.

"Hello?" she said hesitantly, not really expecting a reply, "Is anyone there?"

"Becca, thank God." It was Lucy, she worked as a nurse in the pediatric ward with Rebecca. "Out there, it's terrible. There are these _things_ walking around. O-one of them i-it bit me Becca, I'm scared."

Rebecca dropped the cold mug on the floor ignoring the noisy clatter and hurrying to her friends side, quickly searching for the wound.

"Here, i-it bit me here." She moved her arm so that Becca could see the bloody mess. Becca mentally slapped herself for being stupid enough not to notice straight away but soon shrugged it off deciding quickly that the things Lucy had mentioned must have been the same things that had attacked her during the S.T.A.R.S. investigation in Raccoon.

"No" The word escaped Becca's lips as a soft whisper, trying to drive out the horrid images that plagued her mind; her friends dying; her first mission and she was the only Bravo to survive. She couldn't help but feel like she should have died in place of one of her friends, she didn't deserve to live, they had invested a lot more time in saving peoples lives so that made them better people, right?

"Oh, get over yourself Becca, I can see that look in your eyes. You're blaming yourself, again. Just stop it, 'kay?" The words were like a slap in the face and the way Lucy's voice croaked slightly told Becca that if she didn't hurry and find the antidote it would be too late for her friend.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to come with me, make sure you tell me if you start to feel different. It's vital that you let me know, 'kay?"

Lucy nodded and followed Rebecca as she jogged lightly out of the room and to the hospitals locker room quickly halting in front of her locker. Becca thanked God that living in constant fear of another incident had driven her to keep a gun and some spare ammo with her all the time.

"You have a gun?!"Lucy's tone told Becca that although she was shocked she couldn't help but be a little relieved.

"Lets go Lucy." Rebecca shrugged off her friends comment and ran quickly towards the exit.


	2. Hell on Earth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil or any of the characters Capcom does, all I own is poor Lucy.**

**Chapter Two - Hell on Earth**

Becca grabbed Lucy's arm as soon as they got outside and warned her to stick close and try not to make too much noise, after all they wouldn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

"We need to hurry." Rebecca said, mostly to herself, Lucy's condition was getting worse, and fast. If she didn't hurry then she would end up losing another friend, and Becca really couldn't cope with that again, she was on the brink of having an emotional break down as it was.

"Becca?" Lucy's soft voice echoed through the streets, they hadn't had much of a problem yet, the monsters were slow and Becca didn't see the point in wasting bullets when they could easily walk past them.

"Yeah?" She turned, taking in her friends pale face, they were losing precious time and Becca was fast running out of ideas for where an antidote would be kept. For all she knew there wasn't one anywhere near the city.

"My head hurts and I feel really, uh, really hungry and you kinda smell good." Becca could hear the desperate humour in her friends voice but she didn't laugh, in fact she felt like curling up on the floor and sobbing, for the loss of her team mates, her family.

"Damn. Lucy, listen to me, we need to hurry. We don't have long left until you become one of them." The last comment was barely a whisper, but Lucy heard and the way her face dropped scared Becca deeply.

"O-one of th-them? Please, don't l-let that happen to me Becca. I-I don't want to be one of them." The was Lucy's eyes travelled downwards to the gun Rebecca held pointed to the floor let Becca know exactly what she meant.

"No! I am not losing someone else to this godforsaken virus! Now c'mon." Lucy who was usually used to her friend being shy and timid was alarmed by the sudden rage that punctuated Rebecca's words.

They jogged quickly and quietly through the streets, Rebecca leading them to the large police station that was situated about a mile away from the Hospital from which they came. It didn't take them long but once they got to the large iron gates of the courtyard there was a clicking noise that echoed through the still night air.

Rebecca turned slowly, aiming her gun towards the shadows when a large dog pounced, growling manically. She didn't hesitate, shooting it in the head. Lucy screamed and Becca realised that her friend had ran for the entrance door but something had gotten to her. Thinking quickly Rebecca turned, aiming carefully at the dog which was halfway between herself and Lucy and shot at it. She missed.

"No!" Becca screamed as the dog sunk it's sharp teeth into her closest friends neck. She aimed and fired again this time getting the dog in it's bullet shaped head. It fell to the floor leaving Lucy clutching at her throat.

Her medical training kicked in as she sprinted up to Lucy instructing her to put pressure on the wounds while she fished through her small medical bag that it had become a habit for her to wear. She quickly pulled out some gauze and tape and begun to cover her friends wound after spraying it with the First Aid Spray.

"Let's get you inside, Luce. You just need some rest." Even as she said it Lucy shook her head.

"No, I'm not gonna endanger other people's live. You saw what those things were doing. Eating _people_. I'd rather die me than live as one of those freaking cannibal mosters. You've gotta understand Becca, just do one thing for me?"

"Yeah, o-okay." Becca said, trying desperatly to stay strong despite the warm tears flooding her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"In Florida, m-my parents are there and w-with them should be my little brother, Max. I want you to give this to him, please." As she spoke she pulled a chain from around her neck and laid it down in Becca's hand closing her fingers around the small silver cross. "It's my lucky charm, he b-bought it for me for my 21st birthday and I w-want him to have it."

Nodding Becca tucked the chain into her jacket pocket and opened the station door.

"Becca?" Lucy pointed to the tiny blade that she knew Becca had tucked into the waistband of her pants.

"Sure, sweetie." Becca said softly handing it over and wiping away the tears that spilled down her cheeks and stepping inside the building, respecting her friends last wishes and thinking back to that awful night at the mansion.

"Be safe..." Lucy's soft voice followed Rebecca into the station giving her a new found determination to escape, she had a purpose. She needed to do something for her friend, she had to survive for her sake.

_Authors Note: Poor Lucy, I suck at writing don't know when the next update will be, should be in less than a week. Thanks for Reading, drop a review if you have the time._


	3. The Station

**Chapter Three- The Station**

Becca sighed inwardly as she entered the Police Station, it had been almost three months since she had been forced out of S.T.A.R.S and publicly called a liar for simply stating what had happened in Raccoon.

It was a huge space, made to look even bigger by the scarce amounts of furniture. Rebecca's eyes were drawn quickly to the man huddled in the corner of the room holding a gun tight to his chest and a radio in his other hand with a look of madness playing across his dirty features.

"Hello? Sir, are you allright?" The man stared at Rebecca as the words left her small mouth and aimed his weapon towards her face.

"Get out!" His fired a warning shot a few inches to the left of her face, the wind lifting her short hair slightly.

"Sir, it's okay. I'm not one of them. Have you seen anybody else, any other survivors. It's important that we all stick together, there are some friends of mine who I'm sure could help us but I need to find a computer or something to get a message to them." As she spoke she raised her hands slightly in a don't-shoot-me jesture, trying to calm down the hysterical man.

"Max? Is that you, we thought we heard shooting, what's going on out there?" A man who looked about twenty-one peered out from behind one of the stations many doors, taking in Rebecca's odd image.

An eighteen year old girl wearing hospital scrubs and gun in hand, she chuckled lightly when she thought of how she must look.

"Who're you and what are you doing here, you haven't been bitten have you?" The man shuddered slightly as if remembering some horrid memory, Rebecca understood completely.

"I'm Rebecca Chambers, and no I haven't been bitten. How many people are here?" Rebecca enquired, curious to find out of anyone else had made it, her heart pounding at the thought of finally getting out of the city.

"Four, including myself and Max here, don't take anything he says too seriously, he's lost it, completely." Rebecca could see sadness in the mans eyes, and pity.

"Is there a computer or anything around here that I can use? I need to get a message to some friends of mine, I think they might be able to help us." She looked straight into the mans chocolate brown eyes, trying her best to earn his trust. If she learned anything from being with the S.T.A.R.S. it was that when you were in a battle situation nothing could be worse than not knowing whether or not you could trust your partener. Trust and teamwork were a leathal combination when it came to fighting, Becca had learnt that at the training facility with Billy Coen. As she thought about Billy her hand moved absently to her throat where his dog tags hung and she clutched the chain lightly for luck.

"Uh, there's one back here and I think it's working. Hey, have I seen you somewhere before?" His eyes told Rebecca that he was searching through memories but she sincerely hoped he wouldn't remember her. The chances were he had heard all about the Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. "That's it, the S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon, right? You were one of those suspended officers. "

"You've got to trust me, please. I mean, all this, these monsters, these _abominations, _this is what we saw. I might be young but I know what I'm doing and you need me. My friends can get us out of here if you'll just trust me..." The words came out in a rush and Rebecca was surprised to see the young man smiling and shaking his head.

"I was friends with some of your S.T.A.R.S. I knew Forest and Chris through an aquantance of mine who trained with them. Relax, kid. No-one here's gonna send you back out there. Oh," The young man blushed a little which made Rebecca smile, "I'm James McCoy." He extended a hand which Rebecca shook lightly. "Follow me." He lead her to a room about the same size as the Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. office.

Inside the room a middle-aged man with short brown hair and a thirty-something year old woman with blond hair tied in a ponytail and a charcoal buisness suit sat chairs next to a computer.

"Joseph, Amanda, this is Rebecca Chambers, she says she has some friends who could help us escape. She's going to send a message across. Guys, I think we're finally gonna be able to get out of this hell-hole." He smiled and gestured for Rebecca to use the computer.

Rebecca quickly logged into her e-mail and began to type aware of the three pairs of eyes that were watching her, interested.

_'Chris,_

_There's been another outbreak. I'm stuck here with four other people in the police station. One of them says he knows you, his name is James McCoy. I think we need a little help getting out._

_Be careful,_

_Rebecca'_

She finished the message by adding the co-ordinates of her location and a few words of warning. She hoped he would get the message soon.


	4. Broken

**Chapter Four-Broken**

Rebecca's head snapped up as that man James had called Max entered the silent office. The others had gone to find food and left her waiting for a confirmation or a reply from Chris though she doubted very much that there would be one.

"Lady?" Max spoke like a child, probably a side effect of the madness.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Rebecca had dealt with a variety of patients with different mental disabilities and her maternal instincts kicked in.

"Where's Lisa?" James had told her that when he had found Max he had been crying after some girl called Lisa and had assumed it was his daughter of friend.

"I don't know," She replied honestly.

A tear trickled down Max's cheek. "Lisa gone?" His voice cracked and Becca looked up into his eyes. They were big and innocent, a childs eyes, but eyes that had seen too much, eyes that had lost the thing they loved most.

"Max? Who's Lisa?" She asked hesitantly but her words burned with the intensity of her thirst for knowledge.

"Lisa was- she was my little girl. My Lisa. Lisa loved Max, she called him daddy. Said when she grew up she wanted to be just like daddy." He smiled proudly but the tears still fell and Rebecca could see the pain behind his eyes.

Slowly, instinctively she put her arms around the older man as he shed his sorrow, Rebecca hoped that he would be okay. She prayed for him to get well, to be able to gain his sanity again for she had no doubt that he had once been a highly intellectual and dedicated individual. His wide eyes sparkled with it.

Rebecca guided him to an old decaying sofa and let him rest his head on her shoulder, offering him comfort.

"You're like Lisa." He said and she realised that he had not entirely lost his mind, he was just traumatised into a childlike state.

She was soon crying softly, and she hated it. The survivors needed her to be strong, it would be hard enough keeping poor broken Max safe, they didn't need another person to protect.

The door opened quickly and James, Amanda and Joseph stepped inside giving Rebecca a puzzled look as they saw her with the now-sleeping man in her arms. She quietly slid her arms out from under the man, wiping her eyes and composing herself.

"Anyluck?" Rebecca asked hoping her voice didn't sound too shaky.

The three survivors shook their heads just as the computer made a promising noise that meant she had an e-mail.

"Thank God." Rebecca said and moved quickly to the screen, opening an reading the message.

_'Rebecca,_

_We're on our way,get to the helipad on the stations roof and we'll meet you there. _

_Careful, kid._

_Chris'_

"He's coming. We need to get ourselves up to the helipad,and fast. They shouldn't be too long and I don't wanna keep 'em waiting." Rebecca moved over to Max, softly shaking his shoulder, "C'mon, Max, my friends are coming, they're going to save us."

The man didn't move, just groaned and when she pulled his body up a little she got a mighty big shock...

_A/N- Any guesses as to what's going on? Review please. Next update soon, I've had a boring holiday so plenty of time to write. _


	5. The Rescue

**Chapter five-The rescue**

Max's face was grey and dead, his mouth open, spilling moans of hunger and desire. Rebecca screamed, not entirely because she was frightened, but because he didn't tell her and she might have been able to do something for him. This was the second time in one night that she had lost someone, it didn't even matter that she hadn't known this man long.

He tried to bite her hand, his jaws closing on thin air as Becca withdrew her hand quickly, reaching for her gun. James beat her to it, he had disposed of Max with one swift shot. Amanda and Joseph just stared at the scene playing before them.

Rebecca turned her back on the zombie and indicated to the others that they should get going, her friends would be arriving soon.

They walked in silence, slowly ascending the stairs of the department as the elevator was out of order. James quickened his pace so that he was beside Becca and he turned his questioning gaze on her young face.

"Back there, what did he say to you before he fell asleep. Did he tell you about the infection?" His words were gentlebut prying, irritating the young girl.

Rebecca shook her head sadly."No. He didn't mention anything. He j-just told me that Lisa, she was his daughter. He said that I reminded him of her. He seemed so proud. I just wish I could've done something. He was such a nice man." Her eyes flooded but she blinked back the tears and led them up to the roof.

When she opened the door she was greeted by the sight of around a dozen undead creatures groaning and stumbling towards their prey.

"Crap." She muttered and drew her weapon from the waistband of her scrubs taking aim at one of the zombies closest to her. The shot landed right between the things eyes, spurting blood and gore as it crumpled, lifeless to the floor.

They acted quickly dispatching the monsters with minimal effort before a loud rumbling caught the attention of the four survivors. It was a helicopter. There was a syncronised sigh of relief from all of them as the helicopter began to land. The all back up to give it room enough so it wouldn't stand a chance of hitting one of them.

A woman with dark hair stepped out of the vehical and walked towards the group of people standing on the rooftop, smiling when she saw the girl in the scrubs with the short brown hair and big green eyes.

"Becky, you're okay." Jill exclaimed embracing the girl lightly then smiling at the kid's attire. "C'mon, we'll get you out of here. They're gonna destroy the place."

"What? For all we know there could be more survivors, we can't be the only ones." The young ex-S.T.A.R.S member lowered her head,thinking of the few friends she had made in the city.

Reluctantly Rebecca climbed into the 'copter and sat down leaning her back against the wall.

"Where're we headed?" The girl asked impatiently.

"We S.T.A.R.S. and a couple of others have set up an anti-Umbrella group. We're doing our best to put a stop to all of this, the outbreaks. Any of you are welcome to join us." Jill smiled at Becca as she talked.

"Count me in. I'm sick of all this crap and as soon as it's over I'll finally get to go to university, never did get the chance." Becca said nodding.

"Me too." James chipped in but both Amanda and Joseph were shaking their heads.

"I need a major vacation" Amanda stated.

"I got a wife." Joseph said.

"We'll drop you of in Paris, that's where we're going." Jill looked to Chris in the pilot seat and closed her eyes, drifting into a daze.

_A/N I guess it's going allright. It's probably going to drag out quite a bit. If anyone has ideas for what could happen next, give me a shout. Sorry fot the terrible plotline and lack of action. Review please._


End file.
